


Shackled Up By All My Fears

by flickawhip



Series: Wrestling Fallout [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie is still traumatized...AU.





	Shackled Up By All My Fears

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

The words are tender even as the girl moves to lead Stephanie away from the window, where she had moved when someone knocked something over. Fear had been dogging Stephanie ever since the mugger angle, the woman’s body seemingly fragile, easily broken. 

“I just...”

“I know.”

The girl’s voice is sweet and she smiles sadly.

“Baby, I know... it’s okay.”

The two had moved back to the bedroom, Stephanie relaxing only when she laid sight on Mickie, the third woman she had chosen to call to the bedroom tonight, the other friends who had come to stay were in the spare bedroom. Mickie seemed worried, but patient. 

“Thank you... for not giving up on me...”

Stephanie’s voice is weak, even as she allows herself to be lead to the bed and settled, the girl curling Stephanie into her, feeling Stephanie sigh and nestle closer, hands tangling into the soft cotton of the girl’s night-shirt. Stephanie clearly needed to feel safe.

“Baby, I don’t give up on anyone...”

The girl smiled, stroking Stephanie’s hair gently as she felt her nuzzle closer again. 

“I’m not leaving you.”

Mickie had smiled at the sweetness in the girl’s words, allowing Stephanie to reach behind her and pull her up against her back, looping her arms around Stephanie’s waist, letting her lips press a soft kiss to Stephanie’s shoulder, even as she settled. 

“We won’t leave you Steph... not until you want us to.”


End file.
